


Love is in the sea, not in the air

by BlueVelvetHeart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got it all wrong. Love is not in the air, it's in the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the sea, not in the air

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something different and this is it. I hope you like it. I don't own anything. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.

A small smile spread across Black’s face as he sat down n the sandy shores on Undella Town. It was good to be back in Unova after so long. He’d been busy exploring around different regions, although since each one  was so big and so interesting he had only explored Kanto and Hoenn. He had caught many Pokémon all which seemed very happy with him. Black inhaled the smell of the sea and nostalgia washed over him as it reminded him of home. He should probably visit his mother, just too let her know he’s okay. He should probably check on Bianca and Cheren too, who knows what Bianca’s next crazy plan is. Black glances at the sky as he hopes Cheren finally figured his mental predicament out.

 

“Ugh, the smell of this place. How can you stand it?” A  familiar voice asked as a body slid down next to Black, Black’s eyes widened as he realized who it was.  The last person he expected to find here. He never liked the attention so Black wouldn’t give him any.

“It reminds me of home.” Black replied, quickly before looking at N. N just wrinkled his nose.

“Your home smells like this?”  N exclaimed. Black just shook his head, N tapped his chin before shrugging;

“I guess it could be comforting.”

Silence then stretched between them like an elastic band. Each waiting for the other to let go.

“You’ve changed.” Black muttered quietly, picking up sand and letting it run through his fingers.

“So have you.” N murmured in reply, looking out to the sea.

“So where have you been? I mean, I asked around for you…. Went after some grunts and the Sages, see if they knew anything but-..” Black cut himself in awe of the happiness that was radiating from N.

“I’ve been everywhere! Kanto,  Sinnoh, Hoenn and I was heading to Johto  but Zekrom seemed to have an urge to come here. And who am I to deny such a legend?” N took a breath before continuing,

“And I’ve learnt so much about everything; life, Pokémon, food and… emotions.” N finished quietly, blushing slightly.

“Emotions like…?” Black questioned in a surprised tone.

“Yeah… like I knew basic emotions because Pokémon have similar emotions and it’s quite easy to tell people’s emotions such as it is with Pokémons’. I just learnt more in depth emotions.” N nodded and smiled.

“Well, prove it. Tell me some more _in depth emotions._ ” Black teased as he leaned closer.

N smiled and nodded eagerly,

“Well.. um.. there is different kinds of happiness like different levels. Mhm and …” N just trailed off before looking at Black who looked back expectantly.

“And Love.” N muttered so quiet Black wasn’t sure he heard him. Jealously flashed across Black’s face but only for a brief moment but N saw it.

“Jealous?” N smirked, raising an eyebrow at Black.

“As if.” Black snorted, “I’m the Champion. I got girls lining up at my door.” 

It was N’s turn to be jealous then.

“Jealous much?” Black teased with a grin on his a face.

“And so what if I am?” N said, turning to face Black. He had learnt, in some situations, honesty was needed. He deemed this situation to be one of them. Black just sat there, sand running through his fingers, eyes wide. N smirked in triumph and turned back to face the sea. But Black gently grabbed his chin, ever so gently. Black looked down at the sand,

“Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing.” He whispered as he pressed his lips against N’s. N sat there in shock, you only kiss people if you love them. Did Black…? No way, Black has girls lining up at his door. Why would he be interested in N?! He was weird, messed up, he had green hair that was in a scruffy ponytail, he had no social skills, all he knew was Pokémon. What could  Black possibly see in him?

Black pulled away slowly and took a quick glance at N. He smiled bitterly, he should have known. Just because N turns up here all cocky, sarcastic and so… different doesn’t mean he’s still not the naïve person he was once. He still is and will be forever. Black knows it was foolish to think he would  have changed in such a small space of time. Black sighed and stood up. He just walked away, leaving a very confused N sitting on Undella Beach. He wished it wasn’ t so easy. He wished N would run after him, as naïve as that was.

 N stared after  Black until he and Reishram disappeared into the night. N just shook his head, people were strange  things sometimes.N rummaged through his bag and picked out a Pokéball and released little Joltik. The Pokémon asked it’s friend, N wasn’t his master that was a cruel term, what was wrong. N just shrugged and cuddled the small electric type. N didn’t care, N didn’t care at all but he couldn’t stop himself from touching his lips gently every now and again.

 ~6 months later~

N’s hands gripped the hand rail of the Royal Unova, it was the first time he’d been near the sea since Black kissed him. It’s not that he’s scared or whatever, N just regrets not stopping Black and not kissing him. He has come to terms that he _may_ have feelings for him, after many nights spent running his fingers through his hair and thinking deeply. He often would stay up till the early hours of the morning then sleep till noon. He hated being so lazy as his Pokémon loved travelling and being active but N explained the situation and he thinks they understood.  He doesn’t really but he’s trying.

N fiddles with his cap, he hasn’t been looking for Black but he hasn’t been avoiding him but it’s obvious Black has been avoiding him. It was just a little kiss, that’s what N tells himself as puffs out another breath in the night. N hasn’t been asking that weakling Bianca for information at all. Never in a million years would he do that. It’s not his fault that Bianca happened to bring up Black. N doesn’t even know why he’s still here, there’s nothing here for him; the castle is gone, the sages are too, he has Zekrom. He should go back to Kanto and visit that Red and Green maybe they’ll battle him.  N smiles at the thought of Red’s Pikachu, maybe he’ll befriend one when he goes back. Yes, definitely. N’s about to go back to the lower deck when a familiar presence runs up next to him. N freezes and stiffly looks at the presence,

“I was jealous, I was so jealous. I mean you loved someone and it wasn’t me.” Black rushes through his words and he grips the hand rail so tight that his knuckles turn white; He smiles and looks up at N. N just raises one eyebrow, recovered from his shock at seeing his friend now of all times as he is about to leave, and raises a finger to stop Black from saying anymore;

“Who said I loved someone?” N enquired, frowning slightly and Black’s mouth drops open.

“So you _were_ jealous?” N smirked as he gently pushed Black’s mouth back up, Black just huffed and avoided eye contact.

“You said you learnt love. I thought….” Black muttered before trailing of and looking out at the sea. Just like last time. N sighed,

“Maybe I was in love and I just didn’t know. I know I am now. And you want to know who it was all along?”

N let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when, Black met his gaze. Steady brown eyes that shone with determination and…. Sadness?

“Who?” He muttered, clenching his fists and N just smiled before wrapping his arms around Black.

“You.” He whispered and felt Black’s jaw drop onto his shoulder. “ I just didn’t realize.”

Black laughed,

“So we were both jealous.” He teased as a little blush appeared on N’s cheek.

“Maybe a little.” He murmured, looking at the ground. It felt good to be honest.  Black pressed his lips against N’s and this time N kissed back. Being honest felt good but being loved felt even better. 


End file.
